Cathy the Pokemon trainer
by fantagegirl0123
Summary: Cathy always thought she was an orphan until one day she received a letter from her father, which causes her to go on an adventure she would have never thought of. Summary sucks but please read
1. The letter

**I do not own Yugioh or Pokemon**

**All rights of Yugioh belongs to ****Kazuki Takahashi**

**All rights of Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri**

* * *

Cathy leapt off the railing to face her cats. "My fellow cats, I have a have received a letter from my father" she started. All the cats started mewing at the same time. "Quiet every cat" she shouted, hushing the worried cats. "I will read to you what it says so listen to me".

"_Dear Cathy, I am writing to you to ask for you to come home to Rustboro. I'm sorry that I haven't written to you before this, I was caught up in running Devon Corporation. I hope you forgive me for ignoring you all these years and do hope you come home. If you are willing to come home, I've enclosed a number to the Devon office. Sincerely, Your father, Mr. Stone" _

It took all Cathy's will not to cry. All these years she thought she was an orphan. All her cats were begging her to stay, yet she couldn't help but to wonder what it was like at Rustboro. "I'm sorry guys, but all my life I've wanted a relative and finally I have one…." Her voice trailed off. She was having a hard time deciding what to do: leave her cats and live with her dad or stay with her cats and ignore her dad.

After a long night of struggling to decide, she finally decided to go to Rustboro. "I'll visit you guys when I get the chance, okay" she tried to comfort the cats. "And besides, it's not like I'm leaving now. I'll need to call first." She called the company and was told that a representative of Devon Corporation would meet her at the train station on the weekend. She smiled to herself, knowing that she had a big adventure awaiting her.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. This was my first fanfiction and I hope at least one person will read and review. Anyways, I'll put up the next chapter soon.**


	2. The trip

Cathy walked in to class the next day and placed herself in the seat she always took. The teacher walked in to the classroom with a smile his face. "Good morning class, before we begin, I would like to announce that Cathy will not be joining us anymore." He stated as he placed his stuff on his desk. "Why not?" most of the kids asked in unison except for one kid, who asked who Cathy was. "I'm moving" she muttered. "You're what!" Yuma shouted, having a hard time believing what he just heard. "I'm moving" she said a little louder this time.

At lunch time the whole class swarmed around her asking questions like "where are you moving to?" and "are you going to visit us?", but she didn't respond to any. She didn't understand why before she was the most ignored student at school, now she was the most popular of her class. Well, at least for today. Finally everyone except her friends left to eat their lunch. "Cathy, where are you moving to?" Caswell asked. "A place called Rustboro, Hoenn" she said before taking a bite of her Tuna sandwich. According to the Devon Corporation secretary, there was no such thing as boredom there. "I hope that the people there like cats" Flip said jokingly. Cathy scowled "of course! Everywhere there are cat lovers.". "I hope you visit a lot." Yuma said. He looked really depressed. "Of course I'll visit" she said which seemed to cheer Yuma up. He grinned to her reply. "So what's your last name then?" Bronk asked."Um…..Stone…but I'm not related to you in any which way" she responded quickly, resulting in a bunch of laughs from her friends. "What are you going to do with your cards, duel disk, and duel gazer?" Tori asked, curiosity creeping up to her. "I'm going to keep them. I would never throw them away."The rest of lunch was eaten in silence.

The next day all of her bags were packed and she had an hour to spare. She decided to drop by Yuma's but found out he wasn't home. Instead his older sister Kari answered. "Hi Kari I was wondering if Yuma was home." Cathy said. "Nah, he left thirty minutes ago with the rest of them. I think they went to the arcade." Kari said. "Oh thanks I guess" Cathy managed to say before Kari slammed the door. Feeling heartbroken, she decided to walk around the city one last time before heading to the train station.

She paid for the ticket to goldenrod like the secretary told her too and went to the platform when a man with silverish-bluish hair walked up to her. "Hello, you must be Cathy Stone. I'm Steven the representative from Devon Corporation." Just then the intercom went off. "The train heading for goldenrod will leave shortly. Please board now." Just as she was about to board she heard people calling her name. "Hey Cathy, wait up" She turned around to see Yuma and the gang. They stopped to catch their breath. "We came to say goodbye to you" they panted. "Oh" was all she could say. They talked for 30 seconds until Steven hurried her to say goodbye. "We are going to miss the train if we aren't fast enough" He said urgently. After she said her goodbyes, Steven and Cathy boarded the train.

In about 10 hours, 3 stops, and 20 bathroom breaks (due to all the sodas she drank), they finally arrived at goldenrod. She peered out the window to see a HUGE radio tower. "Not as big as Heartland tower though" She thought. A female with black hair boarded. She wore a purple tank top with khakis. Steven waved and called out "Hi Sabrina" She just glanced over at them then sat in her seat, put a pair of earplugs on, and shut her eyes. "Sabrina is really creepy" Steven whispered. "She is a psychic who has the powers to turn people into dolls". What Steven had said really scared Cathy. She pulled out a book about clans of cats and began to read. Soon after that the train stopped again. She watched as Sabrina got off and a male dressed in camouflage clothing boarded. "Come on" Steven said, motioning for them to get off the train. "We don't want to miss the bus ride out to Fuchsia city." She wondered how long it was going to take to get to their destination.

On the walk to the bus stop, Steven pointed out all the exciting sites in Saffron city. There was Sabrina's gym, the fighting dojo, Mr. Psychic's house (which she didn't find very exciting), and most of all, Silph Corporation. It was a huge building, even taller than Heartland tower. Steven said that Silph Co. made a lot of important items, like the master ball and Silph scope, which is said to identify ghosts.

During the bus ride, Steven described the basics of Pokémon." Pokémon are mysterious creatures with mysterious powers. They live among us and we work together to keep the world safe. Look over there, that is a Tauros." Steven pointed to a bull roaming the fields of grass. She nodded, not understanding a word he said. Three minutes later he shouted "Look a Ho-oh!" she glanced out the window to see a rainbow colored bird flying. "Make a wish" Steven said. She wasn't sure what to wish for. She decided not to wish for anything since she didn't believe in them. How was a bird supposed to grant wishes?

After what seemed eternity they made it to Fuchsia City and boarded a boat headed to Slateport City.

From Slateport they went on another boat that took them to the dock next to Petalburg. After hacking through Petalburg Woods, they made it to Rustboro.

There in plain sight was a building as tall as Heartland Tower. "Is that Devon Corporation?" she asked. Steven nodded and led her through the city. He stopped by Rustboro gym to say introduce the CEO's daughter to Roxanne. They soon were off and headed to the building. At the doorway the resident was there to greet her. "I've missed you so much!" he said and hugged her. After talking with Mr. Stone for an hour and finding out that Steven was her brother, a secretary showed her the way to her room. She found a closet full of clothes but was able to get her clothes crammed in too. After dinner she crashed into her soft bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Catching Pokemon

Cathy woke up to the sun shining brightly. She did her daily stretches then got dressed in her regular dress. She took the elevator down to the cafeteria. She ate scrambled eggs with a piece of toast and orange juice. While she was finishing, a secretary (the same one as the phone call and the one who showed her the room she would stay at) walked up. "Hurry up" she said. "Today Steven Stone is taking you to catch your first Pokémon. After finishing her food, she hurried downstairs where Steven was waiting. He had a lot of items in his hands, including a red and white ball, like the one she had saw on display in her room.

They walked out to route 116. "You like cat's right?" Steven asked. She nodded. "Then you're in luck" He said. "On this route only, is the cat Pokémon exclusive to Hoenn, Skitty" They searched around until they found one. "Okay, fist you have to weaken it" he instructed. Using the zigzagzoon he gave her, she managed to attack the skitty. "Okay, now you have to catch it with the pokeball". He gave her the red and white ball and motioned to her to throw it at the skitty. It hit the skitty and the skitty disappeared. The poke ball fell to the ground, shook a few times and stopped. Cathy walked over to the pokeball and picked it up. " are you going to give her a nickname" Steven asked."I'm going to nickname it Skittles" she decided. "You'll need a pokebelt to hold them" he said, and handed her a belt with six slots in it. She slipped the belt on and put the poke ball in the first slot.

They walked back to Devon Corp. and Steven told her to go train in PetalBurg Woods. Cathy walked through the city until she got to the little strip of land before the woods. She stopped by the flower shop to admire the flowers then entered Petalburg woods. She trained for two days until her skitty was notably stronger (about level 22). She decided to look for the uncommon Pokémon Steven had told her about. She peered behind a tree to find a mushroom Pokémon. "Go Skittle!" She shouted, and sent out Skitty. She ordered the female skitty to attack with sing. "Now Skitty, use tackle" she commanded. The Skitty did as she was told and after many more tackles (the shroomish was about level 11) the Shroomish was injured enough to catch. After throwing 4 pokeballs and succeeding, she started to train the shroomish.

It didn't take as long to train the shroomish and before long, the he started to glow. "Wha-whats happening" She stammered as the Shroomish's outline began to flicker. After a few seconds, he stopped glowing and she found out that it had changed. She quickly recalled it and ran back to Rustboro to ask Steven what happened. "It's called an evolution" Steven explained. "When your Pokémon gets to a certain level, it evolves to be stronger. Your shroomish is now a Breloom". She nodded, starting to understand what was going on. "You can now challenge Roxanne sice you have a Pokémon that can beat her. After all, both grass and fighting beats rock." He continued, "Tomorrow you can challenge her. After that we are going to take a short trip to Littleroot town to meet an important person, but for now you don't have to worry" he signaled for her to go to bed.

The next day she leapt out of bed, excited to challenge Roxanne. After eating breakfast, she ran out the door and to Roxanne's gym. Much to her dismay, someone else was challenging her, but she soon learned Roxanne's tactics. She focused on defense and kept using harden. As Cathy watched, Roxanne's opponent was having a harder time defeating her. Roxanne then attacked with rock throw, knocking out the opponents Torchic. "The winner is Roxanne" The judge announced. After giving Roxanne an ten minutes to rest, Cathy came up and challenged her. "Hello Cathy" Roxanne greeted. "I see you have caught some Pokémon" Roxanne motioned towards Cathy's belt. "Only one" Cathy said. Roxanne laughed and took her spot on the side of the gym. Cathy followed suit and walked over to her side. "Commence battle" the judge shouted. "Alright, I choose Geodude" Roxanne said, throwing her pokeball out. The same Pokémon she had seen before appeared. "Go Breloom" She said joyfully, realizing that this was her first trainer battle. "Geodude use har-" Before Roxanne could the word 'harden' out, Cathy had already ordered her Breloom to attack. "Breloom, use mach punch" The Breloom landed a critical hit, causing the Geodude to faint. Roxanne withdrew Geodude and sent out Nosepass in Geodude's place. This time however, Roxanne had Nosepass attack with rock tomb, which lowered Breloom's speed. Unfortunately for Roxanne, The Breloom was barely intimidated by the weak attack and Countered with a mega drain, healing himself and knocking Nosepass out at the same time. "Nosepass is unable to battle. Cathy wins!" the judge announced. "Hurray" Cathy shouted, jumping and clapping. Roxanne walked up to her, "Congratulations, you have won the badge". Cathy received the Stone Badge from Roxanne and left quickly, excited to tell everyone. When she got back, Steven noticed the badge she had in her hand and gave her a case to hold it in. She noticed eight more spots, which Steven then explained that there were seven more badges, and when she collected them all, she would be able to challenge the elite four and the champion. She then remembered that they had to go to Littleroot and reminded him about it. "Oh yeah" he laughed. They walked down to Petalburg Forest and to Petalburg City, which wasn't much of a city. After passing through town, they came to Littleroot town. There, a man wearing a lab coat ran up to them. "Hello Steven" He panted, catching his breath. "Hello Professor Birch. Meet my little sister, Cathy" Steven said. Professor Birch led them to his lab where a male who looked her age with a white knit hat was working with equipment that was in the lab. "Oh this is my son Brendan" he said. "What's that?" she asked, her eye catching a rectangular object in Brendan's hand. "It's a Pokedex" Brendan said. "It records the data of all Pokémon you have seen or caught. I personally updated these ones myself, and Professor Juniper from Unova liked it so much, she has put in an order of 30" "Wow" Cathy said, not realizing how smart he was until now. Professor Birch took one of the Pokedexs and handed it to Cathy. "Thank you" She muttered before walking out the lab with Steven. "Now that is taken care of, you can officaly start your adventure" Steven said as they walked back to Rustboro. Upon reaching Devon Corp, Steven told her to go to train in Petalburg Woods for the rest of the day. Upon reaching the forest, she heard a small noise coming from the tree behing her. She turned around to see...


End file.
